


What Happens After Visiting The Restricted Section

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Library, Humorous Ending, Making Out, Morning After, Post-Coital Cuddling, Potions, Sex Talk, Sexual Frustration, Sneaking In, Snogging, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, restricted section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Astrid and Adrian sneak into the Restricted Section of the library and find some very interesting books. As a result, things get heated between them.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Slythendor Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Kudos: 8





	What Happens After Visiting The Restricted Section

"Babe, what are you doing?" Astrid asked her boyfriend, who was writing something down.

"Writing a note as if Professor Snape wrote it. I want to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library," Adrian told her as he wrote the note.

"What do you need from the Restricted Section?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing, really," Adrian said, continuing his note. "I mean, don't you ever wonder what's in the Restricted Section?" he asked her.

"Yeah, all the time," Astrid admitted.

"Well, there's ours chance," Adrian said, holding the note towards his girlfriend, who looked at it carefully.

_I, Professor Snape, have given Mr. Pucey and Miss Wood permission to go into the Restricted Section of the library._

_Signed,_

_Professor Snape_

"Wow, that looks exactly like Professor Snape's handwriting. You did a good job," Astrid said, amazed at Adrian's attempt to copy the Professor's handwriting.

"Thank you! Well, babe, let's go," Adrian said, taking Astrid's hand and walking out of the empty classroom. They eventually reached the library when they were noticed by the strict librarian, Madam Pince, who glared at them.

"Hi," Astrid said softly, knowing that talking in a normal voice would irritate the librarian.

"Hello. How can I help you two?" Madam Pince asked the couple. Adrian just held out the note towards the older woman, who snatched it and read it carefully. Madam Pince sighed and quietly lead the couple to the Restricted Section. "No food, no drinks, and most importantly, no funny business," she warned the couple.

"Got it," Adrian and Astrid said.

Madam Pince glared at them one last time before walking away.

"Alright. Let's see what we have here," Astrid said, examining the books. " _Dark Magic_ , _Dark Spells_ , _Dark Arts_ , _Advanced Magic_ , _Advanced Potions_ ," she carefully read through.

"I wonder if they have anything sexual here," Adrian said.

"Wait, what? Why would they have sexual books in a school?" Astrid questioned.

"This is called the Restricted Section for a reason," Adrian told her.

"So true. I guess those would be the books the Professors used during that one Sex-Ed lesson," Astrid said.

"Possibly," Adrian said, then he suddenly grabbed a book from the shelf. " _How To Make Her Squirt_ ," he softly read the cover.

"Wait, what?" Astrid was now looking at the book Adrian was holding. " _How To Make Her Squirt: A Guide To Female Ejaculation_ ," she read.

"Holy shit! There's more sexual books here. Wow!" Adrian said, looking at the shelf again. "Oh, check this out! _Spells And Potions For Sex_. That's a good one. _How To Pleasure Your Partner Without Touching Them_. Interesting. _Penis Enhancement Potions_. Don't need that. _Penis Enhancement Spells_. Again, don't need that," he kept reading through.

" _Positions For Deeper Penetration_. Ooh, we're gonna love that! _How To Enjoy Anal_. Tried that twice, and I'm not really into it," Astrid said.

"I would never consider getting pegged. Ever," Adrian said, shaking his head.

"Oh Godric, no! Don't worry, I've _never_ considered pegging you. Nothing goes up our asses," Astrid agreed.

"Right! Oh, here's another one. This one is about kinks and fetishes," Adrian said, showing Astrid the book.

Astrid took it gently and opened it. "Let's read this one," she suggested.

"So we both agree to no anal," Adrian said.

"Yep. Same goes for bodily functions, with the exception of ejaculation. If you want to give me a cum facial, or cum all over my body, go for it. Everything else is absolutely disgusting," Astrid said.

"Remember, a couple weeks ago, I came all over your face after you gave me a blowjob, but it was an accident," Adrian groaned.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I really liked it," Astrid assured him.

"Would you allow me to try to make you squirt?" Adrian asked.

"Hm. I like the thought of that," Astrid said, smirking. She looked at another book and grabbed it. "Have you thought about having sex without a condom?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, although I didn't know how to bring it up. I didn't want to offend you," Adrian said.

"Babe, it's alright. I've thought of it for awhile as well. _I_ was worried about offending _you_ ," Astrid said.

"Love, it's ok. If you want, we could give it a try later. We just have to be extra careful," Adrian told her.

"I know. This book contains contraceptive spells and potions," Astrid said, holding the book towards her boyfriend.

Adrian took the book from her and opened it. "We can definitely try out the spells. I know you're taking the potions, but we still have to be careful," he said, kissing her cheek softly.

***Timeskip to night time***

_***Warning: Sex scene ahead. Don't like? Feel free to skip*** _

"Hi," Astrid greeted as she quietly entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey," Adrian greeted back, kissing her softly, then lead her to his dorm. "Montague, Bletchley, and Warrington are already sleeping, so let's get in quietly," he reminded her. Once they entered his dorm, they noticed the curtains on his roommates beds were shut so it's safe to assume they're already sleeping.

After the couple reached Adrian's bed, they shut the curtains, used the Silencing Charm, and decided to have a heart-to-heart conversation.

***Astrid's POV***

"Ok, so, before we get started. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah, I want it. I know it's risky, but I'm willing to give it a try," I told him.

"Alright. But I just want you to know that if I do end up getting you pregnant, I promise I won't leave you. I love you so much and I do want to have a baby with you someday. Obviously now is not the time," he said, kissing me softly.

I was really touched by his words. "I love you too, Adrian, and I want to have a child with you as well. In the future, of course. As you said earlier, we have to be really careful," I said. "I actually stopped by Madam Pomfrey's earlier today, and she gave me a morning after potion to take after breakfast tomorrow morning," I added.

"Oh! Well, in that case, do you still want me to pull out, or do you want me to finish inside you?" he asked.

"In me," I said.

"Ok, sweetheart," he said, then he kissed me again. Our kisses became heated and we slowly took our clothes off. I was about to reach for the back of my bra, but Adrian grabbed my hand. "I got it," he said, unhooking my bra and taking it off, setting it aside.

We resumed our snogging as I slid his boxers off, and I felt him stripping my thong off. As he kissed me, his hands were on my breasts, squeezing them softly. I then felt him gently pinching my nipples, and I couldn't help but moan. His hands slowly went from my breasts to my stomach, until they reached lower to where I wanted him to touch, only to feel them sliding down my thighs. That fucking tease! His kisses went from my lips to my neck, and he found the spot that really had me moaning while running his hands from my thighs up to my sides as I run my hands up and down his toned arms. His kisses moved from my neck to my chest, down to my breasts, and he licked and sucked on my right nipple, before moving to my left. He then trailed his kisses down my stomach until he reached near my groin, only for him to kiss down my left thigh.

"Adrian," I whined.

"Patience, darling," he said, licking my right inner thigh.

"Adrian, please," I tried again.

"Alright, sweetheart. You've been a very good girl," he told me, and I finally felt his fingers on my clit. I wanted more than that. I _needed_ more.

It seems as if he read my mind because I felt two of his fingers sliding into my warm, wet cunt.

"So fucking tight, Astrid," Adrian said as he started sucking on my clit. Holy fuck, it felt good. He then removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

"Fuck!" I moaned out, running my fingers through his hair. He stopped and got up. "Adrian, what?" I groaned.

"I want you to suck me off," he said to me as he laid down.

I wanted to tease him a little, so I leaned down to kiss him, my tongue on his. I kissed his neck and sucked on it lightly, causing Adrian to moan softly. I softly kissed at his chest, down to his sexy, toned abs, and looked at him with innocent, doe eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Adrian asked.

"So impatient," I laughed. Deciding to be nice, I wrapped my hand around his 9 inch cock. I stroked it a little before placing the tip in my mouth. My goodness, he tastes delicious!

"Shit, Astrid," he moaned, grabbing the back of my head and pushing me down gently. I took half of his dick in my mouth, and whatever that couldn't fit, I used my hand to stroke him. I stroked and sucked him off for a good minute until I suddenly stopped and sat up. "Astrid! Why would you do that?" he groaned, sitting up as well.

I then laid down on my back. "Fuck me," I said, spreading my legs.

His glare was replaced by a sexy smirk. "Oh, of course. But before we start, are you sure you want this? If you change your mind, I'll use a condom," he said, a look of concern on his face.

"Babe, I want it," I assured him.

"Ok," he said. We both whispered the Contraceptive Spell, and he finally thrusts into me. It was the best feeling in the world!

"Fuck! Adrian!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and legs around his hips. I just love the feeling of his cock in my pussy.

"Astrid! You're so tight," he moaned as he pounds in and out of me.

"It's huge. So thick," I said, knowing that he loves when I compliment how big his dick is.

"You like that, don't you? You like this long, thick cock pounding into your tight, wet cunt?" he asks while raising my legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

"Fuck yes! I'm so close," I moaned out.

"Me too," he moaned, rubbing my clit as he thrusts into me harder.

I felt my walls clenching around his cock, and I was getting much closer to my orgasm. We both screamed each others' names as we came at the same time. I felt his warm cum flowing in me and it felt amazing! We eventually relaxed and stayed in this position, with our foreheads touching, for about a couple minutes, before he pulled out and laid down next to me.

"I love you so much, Astrid," Adrian said, kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too, Adrian," I said. We shared a loving kiss, and fell asleep.

_***End of sex scene*** _

***The next morning, 3rd Person POV***

Astrid was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Adrian, when she noticed Angelina, Alicia, and Katie approaching her. Oliver, Percy, and the Weasley twins followed behind.

"Morning, guys," Astrid greeted, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Where were you last night?" Angelina asked.

"Studying," Astrid told her.

"Studying?" Alicia repeated.

"Yeah, I was up all night, studying," Astrid said.

"Astrid, why are you wearing a Slytherin tie? And why is Pucey wearing a Gryffindor tie?" Percy asked.

Astrid and Adrian looked down at their ties, took them off, and swapped.

"Oopsies," Astrid said, tying her own tie.

"Wait, Astrid is that a bruise on your neck?" Katie asked, moving Astrid's hair aside.

"Are you sure you were studying?" Alicia questioned the younger Wood sibling.

"Pucey, you son of a bitch!" Oliver snapped, getting ready to tackle Adrian, only to be held by the twins and Angelina.

"Oliver, stop! He's one of the awesome Slytherins," Fred said.

"Yeah, he's cool!" George said.

As the group was trying to calm Oliver down, Oliver decided to sit at the Slytherin table with Marcus, and Astrid used that as an advantage to take her morning after potion, downing it quickly, cringing at the taste.

"You alright, love?" Adrian asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Potion's just bitter," Astrid said. They suddenly felt something hit the backs of their heads, and turned around only to find two library books on the floor. Not just any library book, the library books they looked at the previous day. They looked up and saw a fuming Madam Pince with Professor Snape next to her.

Snape just shrugged. "She made me throw them," he said.

"Did you write them a note?" Madam Pince asked Snape.

"Nope," Snape told her before walking away.

Madam Pince glared at the couple. "I'm watching you two," she said to them.

Snape approached them again. "Pucey, get back to your table," he said to the Slytherin Chaser.

"I don't wanna," Adrian whined, holding Astrid.

"Now," Snape said, dragging Adrian out of his seat.

"You can't do this to me!" Adrian said, trying to break from Snape's grip.

"Adrian! Don't leave me!" Astrid said.

"Marcus! Help!" they heard Oliver say as Professor McGonagall dragged him out of his seat.

"My father will hear about this!" they heard Marcus Flint say, followed by a, "Malfoy, it's not working!"

"I'm just trying to help," Draco said, shrugging while watching McGonagall dragging Oliver back to the Gryffindor table.

"Try the puppy-dog eyes!" Astrid yelled out.

Oliver and Adrian tried to do the puppy-dog eyes to their respective Professors.

"Mr. Wood, stop. You're one of my best students and I hate having to punish you, so please behave," McGonagall said.

"Mr. Pucey, stop making that face. You look as if you're struggling to have a bowel movement," Snape said.

Both Professors got their respective students at their tables before heading towards the front of the Great Hall.

"Now that that's settled, Madam Pince has an announcement for all of you," Professor Dumbledore said.

Madam Pince stood up from her seat. "Yesterday, I found a pile of books laying on the table of the Restricted Section. It's your responsibility to place the books back to where you found them. Also, I will _not_ allow fake Professor's notes just so you can sneak into the Restricted Section! If I catch a fake note, it will be a week of detention!" she ranted, then sat back down while glaring at Astrid and Adrian, who had blushes on their faces.

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of the meal."


End file.
